


Glue

by Ally265



Category: Meet the Robinsons (2007), Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)
Genre: Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally265/pseuds/Ally265
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis + sherman = brand new ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glue

**Lewis**

New School, New life , New Opertunities 

Ever since i came from the future everything began going my way. Thats until i was transfered to another school. I look up at my new school. It was an okay looking school. I was about to walk up the steps when  **BAM**. I got knocked by something or someone.

"I am so Sorry"

"Its Okay"

"No it is not let me help you up"

He helped me up and the i was faced with a boy with red hair and brown eyes. 

"Hi I am Sherman"

" I am Lewis"

" Your new around this are you"

"yea"

"Come ill show you to the class"

" you dont"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me through each part of the school.

"Sherman can we go to the class now"

"oh yea sorry got a little too excited"

"its okay"

We entered the class Sherman went and sat next a girl with blonde and a boy in a wheelchair. 

"students we have a new studant today give a big hand for Lewis Robinson"she said "Lewis us about your self"

"My name is lewis, I Am 14 years old and i am an inventor" i paused " Also I am adopteded"

"very intrestong lewis now plese take your seat"

I looked at the seats and i notice an empty seat next to The blonde hair girl.

" Hi I am penny"

" I am Lewis"

" Sherman has a crush on you"

I turn red

"he does"

"yep"

The proceded boring and still could not get what penny said to him. When the bell rang for school end i was waiting for mu parents to come for me. I looked and saw sherman i a side car of a moterbike and driving was a

"Dog???"

**Sherman**

" Mr Peabody"

"yes sherman"

" how do you know when your in love"

The moterbike stop with a screach 

"Sherman who has caught your eye is it penny"

" No, its this boy in my school his name os lewis"

" Lewis huh" he said and started driving again

" Would you like to meet him"

"I would love to see the boy who won my sons heart"

**The Next Day**

**Lewis**

**School ended and** i was stopped by Sherman

" hey lewis want to come over by my place"

"Sure"

At Shermans apartment it was big. 

" Mr Peabody" Sheeman shouted

"Hello Sherman and you must be lewis"

" Yea I am Lewis"

"Shereman can you take lewis to your room while I get dinner finish"

Sherman nodded and grabbed my hand and walked me to his room and just as i entered I fell over a ball and broke my glasses frame in two.

"oh no lewis "

"I am fine but cant say nothing about my glasses"

"Hey I know how to fix this theres glue"

"i dont think glue can fix theses"

" its a super glue a drop of that stuff will stick any thing."

" ok the where is it"

"its in my dads lab"

We walked to shermans dad lab and i stopped

"are you sure we can be in here"

"yea as long as we dont touch anything"

We found the glue and about exit when

Sherman

Me and lewis were about to exit when i hit a marble on the desk. It rolled and hit a book which colapse , knocks down a bag which hits a telescope and hits mr peabodys unfinished invention and blast everywhere.

We duck under a table but the blast hit a mirrior and bounce righ on us.

" lewis you okay"

" yea"

"WHATS GOING ON IN HERE"

"uh oh"

"sherman, lewis what were you doing down here"

There was silence. Ĺ

"now did the blast hit any of you"

"yes"

" Lewis, sherman i am going to run some test on you okay

"okat"

After the test was finish Mr peabody came in with a confused face"

"Sherman, Lewis I have some good or bad news depending on how you take it"

"what is it"

"you both are pregnant

"WHAT!!?!?!?!?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
